Gohan's Story
by LhuN
Summary: GohanVidel Fanfic - It had been close to 6 years since the Cell Games, Gohan would be turning 17 within a month, everyone has a story, this is Gohan’s.
1. New Year, Same Ole Day

DISCLAIMER: You all know i dont own Dragonball Z

Author's note: This is complete my own story, i have restrained myself from viewing any other Videl/Gohan fanfics to try to keep this to my own ideas.

Summary: Hey Guys, this my first fanfic, so be gentle hehe and just tell me what you think about the story, if its crap then say so and i can try to fix it or stop for all our sakes, anyway Of course it is about the best couple in DBZ, Gohan and Videl...

Everybody has a story....... No matter how you live your life, there are good times and along with them there are bad times, a lot of people are blessed to have very few bad ones, Gohan wasn't an ordinary teenager, he wasn't blessed with the opportunity to go to school and go home everyday and not have to worry about anything. He had seen death with his own eyes, he had experienced life without a father, The Cell Games had taken away more then Cell was attempting to, yes Gohan had saved Earth and all its people, but Gohan had lost his will to go on, as a fighter you need something to believe in, something to fight for, Gohan had lost that, constant thoughts running through his mind over the events that unfolded during and after the Cell Games. Gohan believed he was born to fail, every time his loved ones depended on him he would freeze up, sometime after the Cell Games Gohan promised to himself right then and there that he would train and protect everything that he holds dear to him. It had been close to 6 years since the Cell Games, Gohan would be turning 17 within a month, everyone has a story, this is Gohan's.

It was the start of a new year, though Gohan couldn't see this being any different then the previous couple, the young Saiyan was outside by the lake that bordered their property, training as he usually does early in the morning before Chi Chi makes him study.

Gohan was facing the lake, the movements he was making were like a form of art only accomplished by years of training, every outward movement caused the water to move with him. Chi Chi had been watching her son for the last 10 minutes amazed at her son's dedication.

**He is going to make some girl very happy one day** Chi Chi thought smiling

Gohan could feel eyes on him, he didn't like people watching him, it was like a subconscious reminder that people were watching...waiting for him to stuff up again, he turned around noticing his mother leaning in the archway of their front door. Gohan couldn't help but smile, very well knowing her mind was obviously miles away thinking about something, not even noticing Gohan approaching her through the air.

"Mum what's up?" Gohan said wide-eyed noticing something was different in her attitude, not able to put his finger on it

"I have something to tell you son, but have a shower first and I will make breakfast and tell you when you come down"

Gohan shrugged, walking inside the house "Yes mother"

"Oh and Gohan wake up your brother, he has been sleep long enough"

Gohan didn't bother turning around nor say anything, he just headed upstairs towards the shower. Gohan sluggishly got into the shower letting the water fall on his body, Gohan just stood there washing himself, his hand brushing over his arm, the cut still there from the Cell Games, a permanent reminder of what happened that very day. Gohan's mind drifted off, like it always does, thinking about his life and his purpose here.

**I am so alone, I can't imagine how mum must be feeling without her soul mate here, I bet sometimes she just wishes she could die and then spend the rest of her afterlife with him sigh I hope I find someone that I can love and they can love me for me, the whole me, me being Saiyan, me being everything I am.** Gohan thought as he got out of the shower and dried himself off, heading to Goten's room to wake him.

"GO..." Gohan stopping noticing his brother wasn't in bed.

**Figures, the smell of food would wake him up from a coma I'm sure of it** Gohan said to himself.

Gohan made his way down to the kitchen still not seeing Goten anywhere. "Hey Mum where is...." Gohan stopped talking, sensing Goten's energy close.

"Goten you do remember what happened last time you tried to sneak up on me" Gohan said calmly not even needing to turn around to see his brothers reaction. Both Goten and Gohan could remember what happened last time. It was a morning just like this a couple of weeks ago when Goten thought it would be a good idea to steal Gohan's towel while he was coming out of the bathroom, to cut a long story short Gohan saw him coming and Goten ended up head first through the bathroom window.

"ah ha eh ermmm Hey Bro!" Goten said stepping in front of Gohan, it was a tactical move; Chi Chi could see from here everything that Gohan did to Goten. Both Saiyans sat down at the table to eat forgetting about the argument they were having. Chi Chi knew the mere thought of food was enough to stop a Saiyan dead in his tracks.

"So mum what did you have to tell me" Gohan said in the middle of eating his food.

"Oh you're not doing school at home this year" Chi Chi said bluntly

"Why not?" Gohan said looking confused

Chi Chi ignoring Gohan's question at the moment turned her attention to Goten. "Son can you go to Capsule Corp and pick up something for me, Bulma will know what it is"

"ummm ok Mum, is it ok if I play with Trunks for a while when I get there?" Goten pleaded

"Sure son, just be home before dinner" Chi Chi said smiling

"OH THANKS MUM!!" Goten said hugging Chi Chi and then running over to Gohan and hugging him, Gohan didn't move, a blank look invading his face as Goten left the house and took to the sky.

"Are you feeling ok mum?" Gohan said worried

"Sure I am son, why do you keep asking that?" Chi Chi said getting slightly annoyed

"It's just you have never let Goten or myself spend a whole day without studying or helping you around the house" Gohan said waving his hands in front of his face shielding himself from his mums temper.

Chi Chi spoke seriously, "Gohan I will not be around forever, your brother needs to learn to be more independent, you guys are old enough and mature enough to make your own choices.

**Why is she talking like this, she is making it sound like she is unwell or something** Gohan sighed.

Chi Chi noticing Gohan was deep in thought so she spoke up again to avoid the awkwardness. "As I was saying Gohan, I think it will be better if you attend High School this year, its time you meet some people your own age and meet a nice young girl"

"Mother....." Gohan said rolling his eyes

Chi Chi smiled at her son's nature, "I am serious son, I can tell you have been feeling alone ever since the Cell Games, there is only so much comfort friends can give son, so I enrolled you into Orange Star High school, you start in a couple of days"

"Ok mum, but what do I do about my abilities, I mean if I wear the clothes I have now they are going to see my body and I will be singled out, I don't want that to happen, I just want to be treated normal" Gohan said looking down at the table

"I have a solution to that Gohan, but you have to wait until Goten gets home before I can tell you" Chi Chi said getting up to avoid any further questioning from her son.

Gohan was about to ask a question, but thought he would drop it for the time being "Ok mum I guess I will go down to the high school and look around so I don't get lost on my first day"

"Ok son have fun" Chi Chi said waving Gohan goodbye.

Gohan was flying high above the city taking in all the sights, he was a little lost searching for his new school that he would commence in only a couple of days. Satan City was so much different then out in the forest where Gohan had lived his entire life.

"About time" Gohan said to himself landing outside the Orange Star High school, Gohan got lost deep in thought, **It's....It's Huge **Gohan thought not even noticing a female approach him

**woah woah woah, just calm down, you have a incredibly hot guy in front of you,  
now just calm down, act cool** the young girl said to herself

"Ahh Hi" The female said happily

"......"

"Hello" she said getting a little worried

"Oh Hi, sorry I was just thinking" Gohan said a little shocked at himself

"Hi I am Erasa, I attend school here"

"Gohan.....pleasure to meet you, I start school here Monday" Gohan said stretching his hand out to meet hers

**Wow look at his muscles, I wonder how he got so fit **Erasa thought blushing slightly "really???? How cool, hey...ummm did you want to go get a drink and talk or something" Erasa said shyly

"Sure" Gohan replied as the two started walking down the street, Gohan suddenly stopping having no idea where she was taking him." so where are we going to go?" asked Gohan

"Follow me I know this great caf

The trip there was pretty uneventful, Erasa just filled Gohan on what he can expect at the school, talking a lot about how the teachers were, when they arrived at the café the conversation became a little more interesting.

"So who do you hang around with at school?" Gohan asked casually

"Sharpner and Videl mostly"

"Sharpner? Who is he?" Gohan replied

"Sharpner umm, he is a good guy once you get to know him, he can be a little arrogant at times, but sincere at the same time" Erasa replied blushing slightly

"He is more then a friend to you isn't he" Gohan replied grinning slightly

"he he yeah I think so, I mean a lot of people cant stand him, but there is something about him I like, I just don't think he feels the same as me" Erasa sighed looking down

Gohan reached across the table putting his hand on hers "Hey I am sure he does, you seem like a really nice person"

Erasa looked up at Gohan smiling "Thanks Gohan, I don't know what it is about you, but I believe everything you say"

Gohan blushed becoming a little nervous "umm so who is Videl?"

"WHAT? Are u kidding, Videl Satan, Daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who saved...."

Gohan tuned out to the rest looking at his watch, he had heard it plenty of times. Erasa noticing Gohan couldn't care less about Hercule stood up for her friend in Videl's absence

"Gohan she is nothing like her father don't worry, I am sure you two will get along really well, and she is single" Erasa said smiling nudging Gohan in the arm

"If you so say Erasa" Gohan said shrugging

"I Do" Erasa said grinning ear to ear continuing what she was saying "So Gohan tell me a bit about yourself, where do you live, what's your family like"

Erasa's smile subsided noticing the hurt in his eyes, Gohan spoke "Well I live a fair distance away from here out in the 439 mountain area"

"Wow that's pretty far" Erasa added in

Gohan ignoring the statement from Erasa continued, "and I live with my mother Chi Chi and my brother Goten" Gohan said wishfully hoping the conversation about his family would end there

"Where is your father?" Erasa asked innocently

"He died....." Gohan said looking down at the table

Erasa looked at Gohan feeling sorry for him, she had only known him for a short time but she thought bad things shouldn't happen to good people, and there was nobody more kind hearted then Gohan. "Sorry Erasa but I really have to be going, I am meant to be home by dinner time" Gohan said getting up

" ok Gohan I'll see you at school on Monday then?" Erasa said hopeful

Gohan waved goodbye "Sure, bye Erasa"

Gohan walked around the corner and powered up and took to the sky, the trip home wasn't a long journey but was long enough for his mind to wander and think about his new life at school.

**I guess high school wont be that bad, Erasa seems cool enough, hopefully this Videl isn't anything remotely like her father, I just don't want to have to put up with her if she is like that, I still cant believe mum, she sure has changed a lot since Goku has been gone, I mean even her letting me go into the City is big in itself, **Gohan thought as he landed outside his home.

"Hey mum I'm home" Gohan said walking through the kitchen, filled with the smell of cooked food but couldn't see Chi Chi anywhere"

Gohan walked down the hall to his mother's bedroom, He could here her crying, Chi Chi obviously heard someone coming and dried her tears before Gohan entered the doorway

"Mum what's wrong?" Gohan asked worriedly noticing she was writing a letter of some sort

Chi Chi quickly hid the letter under her pillow looking up at her son "Nothing son" forcing a fake smile

**What's going on** Gohan thought, "Well do you want me to go get Goten he still isn't back"

"No it's ok, he will come back when he is hungry, plus I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure, what is it?" Gohan asked curiously while sitting down on his mother's bed

"I just want you to promise me, if anything was to happen to me that you would look after Goten, you know he always has seen you as a father to him, he looks up to you Gohan"

"Mum you know I would" Gohan said defensively cutting off his mother from finishing.

"And Gohan I want you to find somebody you can share your life with and make me some grandchildren" Chi Chi said regaining the smile across her face

"You never give up about that do you" Gohan said smirking

"Not until the day I die" Chi Chi laughed

Gohan took the statement seriously; he had quietly been thinking something was wrong ever since the other day, something was wrong Gohan just didn't know what it was.

Author's note: Well guys that's the first chapter, please tell me what you guys think, as I said at start its my first fanfic so if its no good I will stop and save us both the hassle, but if you like it then I will continue writing, and will update frequently, so please just read and review

Thanks LhuN


	2. Shopping: Saiyan Style

DISCLAIMER: You all know i dont own Dragonball Z

Author's note: Not much to say really just a big big big big thanks to animemastr21 and all the people who took the time to review my story so far, thanks

Summary: Hey again guys, sorry it took a little bit longer then I expected, broke up with my gf ï 


End file.
